


A Visit of Love

by FebeKay



Category: dreemurr_skelememer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebeKay/pseuds/FebeKay
Summary: This is dedicated to the wonderful artist dreemurr_skelememer on tumblr.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the wonderful artist dreemurr_skelememer on tumblr.

It was the way she drew her art that first pulled you in. She seemed magical to you, the way she made what was in her imagination something tangible and able to share with others. She was your idol. It was that one day you were scrolling down her blog and saw her discord server that everything changed.  
She was human, just like you, a flawed creature with the same insecurities and the same ability to make mistakes. It was then that you really got to know her, Kia.  
Her blog’s names are @siiversans and @dreemurr-skelememer, and you had followed both of them for a while but never had the guts to actually talk to her. Once you were on discord though, it was a whole different story. She would talk regularly there, inserting herself into group conversations or sometimes even talking to you directly when you brought up something that surprised her or that she agreed with. She was adorable.  
After spending a few months in her server, you finally were able to scrape up enough courage to pm her, asking if she felt like role playing a ship you and her were talking about the day before. It made your heart almost jump out of your chest when she agreed.  
Over time, your relationship with Kia slowly started to become closer, and you slowly began to look at the cute drawings she made for her girlfriend with pain and envy. Why couldn’t you be her partner? Why did you fall in love with a person that already has a girlfriend? You may never know, but what you did know is that you had fallen deeply in love with this girl, and maybe it would be best to hide your feelings until they went away on their own.


	2. Five Years

Why couldn't you be better? Maybe if you were good enough then she would like you back? It must be that her girlfriend is just better than you, right? You don’t know how many times you asked yourself these questions over the years you had been with her.  
It has been over five years since you and Kia started your roleplay, and not a day went by without you loving her.  
She was absolutely gorgeous. You remember the first time you ever saw a picture of her. Her long black hair and pale skin, the slightly awkward smile on her face that made it clear she was forcing herself for the picture. It was… breathtaking.  
Almost as breathtaking as it was meeting her in person for the first time.  
It had been your dream to meet her ever since you met her, so over those five years you had saved every scrap of every penny you could get ahold of till you were finally able to visit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I've been extra busy lately with school starting, so getting the time to sit down and write has been a challenge. Hopefully there will be a chapter warranting that explicit tag next time? >:3c


	3. Irresponsibility

It was a long, arduous flight that would take you to the Philippines, but you didn't mind it at all. After all, you were excited beyond measure to be able to finally meet your best friend of almost six years now... 

Your crush of almost six years now. 

On the long flight, you had a lot of time to think, and as excited as you were, there was some tinge of sadness as well. Throughout those six years of being Kia's friend and harboring a crush on her, you had never once actually told her your feelings, and she had somehow been dense enough to not notice.

Looking down at your messages to her though, planning where to meet, telling her where the fancy hotel room you had booked was located, fantastical plans of all the things you both wanted to do together, you smiled in anticipation and all those feelings of sadness were buried deep enough to be unnoticeable.

You were excited, and you were even more so as your plane finally landed at it's final stop: Ninoy Aquino International Airport in Manila, Philippines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated!  
> School has been brutal for me and I have hardly even been able to get online. ;-;  
> Late as it may be, I do hope you guys like it, though!  
> Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated :3c


	4. Here

The flight wasn't that bad. You flew first class and had plenty of leg room to lay out and sleep. They problem now was the time zones!  


According to your internal clock, it was almost 3am when you landed in the airport, despite the bright sun burning in the sky as if it was it's sole job to prove your body wrong.  


You tiredly manage to get down to the car rental lot and drive out, only to find yourself stuck in traffic on the same road for what feels like five years.  


At first, you are amazed at all the beautiful Spanish themed buildings and interesting roadside stores, but it soon grows dull when you find yourself sitting and staring at it for far too long.  


It is close to nighttime when you finally make it to your hotel you pre-booked. It wasn't the most luxurious place, but you made certain that it had some form of air conditioning before you chose it, which was surprisingly hard despite the tropical temperatures this area got to.  


That night was uneventful, you slept more than you thought you would considering how many butterflies you felt in your stomach.  


After all, tomorrow you finally get to meet her.  
Kia.


	5. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much qwq  
> School has got me busy and I have been having trouble getting the motivation to write.  
> I'm here now though! I hope whoever reads this likes the chapter! I just started this for fun, I never thought anyone would actually keep up with it,,  
> I'm glad I've been able to get this far though, so thank you to everyone that reads!

Today is the day. You are finally going to meet her and it's all you can think about.

As excited as you are, your insecurities can't help but seep in. What if it's super awkward and nothing goes right? What if she sees you and is somehow disappointed by your appearance? What if... when she meets you, she will have lost the motivation to see you anymore because you are now old news?

Worries, hopes, and possible situations run through your head at lightning speeds as you stand there waiting for a jeep to take you to the general area you are heading toward. The surrounding people that you assume are locals look at you curiously, you certainly don't look like you are from around here and it makes you a little self-conscious.

The place you and Kia decided to meet was a small café-like restaurant, and you thank your luck that you decided to go extra early due to your nerves this morning, else you would've arrived pretty late. You arrive first and end up in a table somewhat smushed in a corner. Not that you are complaining, you had always been a bit of a wall flower, so this was familiar territory.

You had been waiting there for a good while when she arrived. She was late, and looking a bit flustered. It made you wonder if she had rushed here or if she had been so nervous that she could barely enter the building. Either way, though, she was breathtaking. Seeing pictures, or even videos of her, paled in comparison to seeing her in front of you with your own eyes.

When she turned to look at you, you were certain that you probably had a really dumb expression of awe on your face, but all your worries immediately melted away when she smiled at you. Wowie. You think to yourself that the sight of her smiling must've been the most beautuful thing you've ever seen as you stand up to receive her incoming hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kia."


	6. There

Your first meeting with her was thankfully not as awkward as you thought it would be. You had a lot to talk about since you hadn't messaged her since you got off the plain. You told her about where you were staying and she called you dumb for wanting an air conditioner when she lives on a cold as fuck mountain. Everything was going well.

She ended up dragging you around town, taking you to places she had seen hundreds of times before, but being entertained by how new everything was to you. She was so bright and happy, you almost would've thought Freshic was fronting.

The night was when things really began to pick up. She ended up dragging you to a local bar that had an alarming number of teenagers hanging around. You mentioned it to her, but she said something about the drinking limit being lower and it being normal, so you brushed it off.

The two of you had a great time that night. You drank enough fruity cocktails for two, and you could've swore Kia drank more even though the drunken haze you were in made it hard to keep track. You can't exactly remember how, but both of you somehow managed to call a taxi to take you both back to your hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is keeping up with my little fic ^^  
> I mostly just did this because I thought it would be fun, I didn't really expect so many people to care about it.

You and Kia drunkenly stumble your way to the hotel room, laughing at how loud the two of you are being because of your lack of self control. You later hazily recall throwing up and making a huge mess of the hotel bathroom as Kia passed out on the bed, trying not to hear it.

The next day, you found yourself on a palette laid out next to a now empty bed. You resist your pounding headache a moment to search the room for your now dead phone, then plug it in a moment so you can look at it.

A few Tumblr notifications, some messages on discord, and finally a text from Kia. It seems she woke up a little earlier and decided to take a taxi home, which you were slightly glad for as you weren't sure your heart could take waking up to her there.

You text her back asking if she got home okay, then start taking care of your hangover. Water, food, and a half hour of laying out like a pancake on the hotel bed and your headache was almost gone. 

The only problem now was your growing worry.  
Kia hadn't texted back yet.

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more updates to this fic soon!


End file.
